


Snow Day

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Stiles and Lydia experience their first snow day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 19, 2015 and the prompt was "Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddamn it!"

The last time it had snowed in Beacon Hills, enough snow to actually cover the ground that is, was back in 1995. At least that was the record until today.  City officials were practically treating this like a holiday, and school was obviously cancelled. The citizens of Beacon Hills were asked to stay home if at all possible, especially if they didn’t know how to drive in the snow.

Stiles definitely didn’t know how to drive in the snow, but that hadn’t stopped him from driving over to Lydia’s house so he could spend the snow day with her.  The first thing they’d done was build a snowman together. Stiles was putting on its eyes when Lydia came running out of the house with a carrot in hand.

“We had one!” she said excitedly. She gave the snowman his carrot nose, and they stood back to admire their work.

“I think we did great. Hey Lydia,” Stiles said before he started to sing, “ _Do you wanna build a snowma –”_

Lydia didn’t even let him finish. She bent down to pick up a handful of snow and smashed it on the side of his face.

“Oh god, oh god that’s cold!” Stiles cried, hopping around. He bent down to pick up some snow and began packing it tight into the perfect snowball. “You are so dead.”

Lydia squealed and hid behind the snowman. “Stiles, I’m sorry, but I had to do it! You've been singing it all day. No, don’t you dare throw that snowba – goddamnit!"

The snowball hit near her neck and exploded in her hair. They stared at each other, both standing completely still like a couple of gunslingers waiting to draw their guns at high noon. Then at the exact same moment, they grinned and reached down to pick up more snow.

It became a full-on snowball war. They pelted each other non-stop, shouting and laughing as they chased each other. Soon they were out of breath and soaked through. Stiles was now splayed out on the ground after falling on his ass yet again, this time right beside their snowman. He was vulnerable.

The snow was already beginning to turn to slush, and most of the ground nearby was scrapped clean. Lydia was out of ammo. She eyed the snowman looming over Stiles and realized what she had to do. She pushed the snowman’s head off its body so that it fell squarely on Stiles’s chest.

“Ahhhh! Oh my god!” he screamed. “Why would you do that?!”

Lydia started laughing so hard that she collapsed on top of him. Her laughter was contagious, and soon they were laughing hard enough that they were gasping for air as they clung to each other. Once they were finally able to stop laughing, Lydia sat up and helped him brush the snow off his coat.

“You killed him, Lydia. You killed our snowman just so you could win. I guess you’re a big believer in ‘all’s fair in love and war,’ huh?”

She blushed slightly and hoped her cheeks were pink enough from the cold so he wouldn’t notice. “I guess I am.”

Lydia helped him up, and they stood huddled together as they looked at their now headless snowman. Stiles sighed dramatically. “I’m just sorry he had to die.”

“Me too. But at least he died valiantly.” Lydia took his gloved hand in hers and led him back to the house. “Let’s go inside. I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”


End file.
